Shut Your Eyes,Kiss Me Goodbye,And Sleep
by KaleyWay
Summary: Luna is haunted by a man in her dreams.But what would happen if she met him in real life? Gerard Way/OC *I do not own Gerard Way,sadly* Crappy Summary,Good Story. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

So shut your eyes, kiss my goodbye , and sleep. Just sleep. The hardest part, is letting go of, your dreams.

I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to sleep again. I opened my eyes and threw my arms down hard on the bed with a sigh. The insomnia was inescapable. I sat up and threw my legs around to the side of the bed, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills off the counter and took five. I knew it was way too much, but I didn't care. I didn't care about much of anything anymore. I swallowed down the pills with a glass of water and went back to bed.I laid awake for at least another hour before I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

I heard someone singing. A man. It was a dark melody, alluring. Pulling me towards it. I reached where the melody had been coming from but there was nothing. I felt hands on my waist and breath on my neck. I was terrified, and curious at the same time. "The hardest part,is letting go of, your dreams." the man whispered into my ear. I shivered against him,and he was gone.

I shot up in bed. What the hell had made me dream that? I shook my head and looked at my alarm o' clock. I didn't sleep often,but when I did,it was for hours on end. I pulled the covers off of me and got dressed. Time to face another day. Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked along the empty sidewalk, still contemplating my dream that I had had the night before. It was cold,being late leaves were beautiful golds,reds, and oranges. I sighed. Everything was so beautiful,so I should have been happy. But I wasn't. A couple months before, I had found my boyfriend of three years with an unknown woman, in my bed. Since then I had been a wreck. Sticking mostly to taking pills and making sure I made a regular stop at the local bar every night to drink until I forgot my name. I wanted to block everything out. The problem was though,that no matter what you use to empty yourself of feeling,it always wears off. So you keep coming back to it. Over and over again. And that's when the addiction sets in. I knew that I had a problem, but I didn't really care all that much. I figured all that I had had to live for was already gone,so what was the point? Not like anybody was gonna show up and prove me wrong anyway..

Just then, my thoughts were interupted by me crashing into someone in front of me. I stumbled backwards and caught myself. "God,Im sorry!" I said,my eyes slowly moving up the mans legs, to his chest and finally to his face. He looked a bit shaken,but was smiling lightly. "It's fine. Got a lot on your mind?" he asked,laughing slightly. I nodded, and laughed shakily. He was gorgeous. He had straight,messy cherry red hair,and warm hazel eyes. "Well you should be more careful! You could get hurt sometime. Im Gerard." "Luna." I said,holding out my hand. As we shook hands,I couldn't help but notice the tingling feeling in my hand. "So what were you doing out here walking? You know it can be a little dangerous for a girl like you to be wondering around by herself." he said,with a sexy grin on his face. " Maybe I like danger." Whoah,what? Did I actually just flirt with him? He curled an eyebrow at what I said. "Oh really?" he said,suprise lacing his features. "Definitely." " Well, since you seem to be up for anything,how about coming to see my band play tonight?" he asked, smiling proudly. "You have a band?" I asked,feeling as if I'd hit the jackpot. "Yep." he said,like it was no big deal. "Sure. What time?" "Seven. Right there is where we'll be playing." he said,pointing to the only building in town that was used for entertainment. "Sweet. I'll see you tonight then." I said,smiling at him. "See ya." he said,smiling back. Why did I suddenly get the feeling that things were about to change?


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of my walk, I walked with a smile on my face. Why was it that a two minute run-in with a gorgeous man made me feel lighter than air again? It was rediculous. I tried to tell myself that the happiness was going to be short-lived,but his smiling face kept pushing those thoughts away.

I finally returned home around five and began to get ready for the show. I took a shower and straightend my long black hair,clipping in my neon hair extentions. I did my make-up, putting on my eyeliner and a touch of foundation to my pale skin. I put on my black mini skirt and my purple fishnets. I wore a black tank top and put on my black converse. It was nearly six thirty when I was finished,so I decided to go ahead down to the venue.

It was beginning to get dark,and the leaves that hadn't already fallen were rustling in the trees. I shivered and wished that I had brought along my jacket. I wrapped my arms around myself and continued the walk there. As I neared the building,I saw people pulling things from a large truck parked out front and taking them inside. Their instruments, I thought to myself. I walked inside the building and walked over to the bar,taking a seat on a stool. I ordered a beer and slowly sipped it as I waited for the show to begin. A couple of minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I spun around, only to come face to face with Gerard. "Hey, you made it!" he said,sounding a little too excited. "I sure did. I can't wait to hear you guys play!" I said, feeling happier and happier by the minute. " Hey you wanna meet the rest of the guys?" he asked. "Sure!" I got up and followed him backstage to a small room filled with bags of clothes and various magazines and books. As we walked in the eyes of two men were instantly on me. "Hey guys,this is my friend, Luna. Luna, this is Frank and Ray. I don't know where Mikey is though." he said, wondering out loud. The two men smiled and said hi to me. A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and a man I knew all too well came out. "Luna?" he said, a look of shock passing over his face. "Oh my God." I said,turning around and walking out of the room and down the hall. "Luna, wait!" Gerard said,running to catch up with me. He grabbed my arm and I stopped, turning to face him. "Do you two know each other or something?" he asked, confused. "Oh we know each other,all right." I said through clenched teeth. "He was my boyfriend for three years and cheated on me with another woman. In my bed." I said,finishing it while looking at the ground. "Whoah, You and Mikey were together? How did I never hear about you? I'm his brother you know." he said,thoroughly confused now. My eyes widened at the last bit. "You're his brother?" I asked. "Yeah." "Well I guess he was just ashamed of me or something." I said,turning away. "Luna.." he said,still holding my hand. "No, Gerard, I have to go. I can't bear to stay and watch him up there." I said,feeling tears prick my eyes. "Then stay for me." he said,lifting my chin to stare into my eyes. We stood like that for a few seconds,just looking at each other as I tried to make up my mind. I sighed. "Fine,but only because you want me to. But you have to take me home afterwards." I said,crossing my arms. " you." he said,smiling as he pulled me into a hug. "Im really sorry for what he did to you,Luna. I didn't know that Mikey could be that way." he said,starting to look angry. "Well,it wasn't your fault,so don't say that your sorry." I said,patting him on the shoulder. "Im gonna go get a seat so I can watch you guys play." I said, beginning to walk away. "Okay, I'll see you out there." he said,smiling again. I nodded and smiled.

The show had been great,and they had a much larger fan base then I had relized. There was at least two thousand people here,the maximum that it could hold. I found that if I just watched Gerard,I didn't feel so bad. He kept watching me as he sung, making several people in the audience turn to look at me. I blushed and just kept watching the show.

"Okay,this next song goes out to a friend of mine named Luna." He said. The music started,a haunting melody played on piano. I recognized it from somewhere,but I couldn't remember from where. He began to sing and I gasped.

_Shut Your Eyes_

_Kiss me Goodbye_

_And Sleep_

_Just Sleep_

_And the hardest part_

_Is letting go of _

_Your dreams._

I was shocked. Could it have really been the song from my dream? The same man who had sung it? I turned and walked out of the club,shaken. I walked down the road,trying to tell myself that it wasn't.I mean, how could it? I wasn't crazy! Depressed,but not crazy. Just then, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see three men behind me. "Well look what we've got here. Fresh meat." the one who seemed to be in charge said. The other two sniggered as they began to advance towards me. "No..please no!" I said,backing away from them. They grabbed me and pulled me into the nearby alley,ripping my clothes to shreds,holding me against the wall as I screamed loudly before one of them covered my mouth with a dirty beefy hand. I closed my eyes tightly. I knew that I was gonna die. There was no way to escape this,I just wasn't strong enough. Just then, I heard shouts from the end of the alley. Three familiar looking men were charging at the men holding me down. Luckily the other men ran off,leaving me laying in the alley,my clothes ripped to shreds,sobbing uncontrollably. I felt someone pick me up and I opened my eyes only to see that I was in the arms of Gerard. He looked terrified as he carried me back to the car that I can only assume that the band came in. Ray and Frank sat down in the front seat and started the car. Gerard sat in the back,holding me in his arms as I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed that smelled of ciggarettes and Axe spray. I looked around the dimly lit room that was covered in posters and comic books. Where was I? I looked to my left and almost jumped out of the bed. Gerard was laying next to me, fast asleep,with his arm draped across my stomach. We were so close that I could feel his breath on my face. He was so peaceful when he slept,so angel-like. Wait,what was I saying? I hardly knew this man. The man that had saved my life. I smiled and found myself absent-mindedly brushing a few pieces of hair from his face. He smiled in his sleep and pushed his face against my eyes slowly opened and he kept his smile.I felt guilty that I had been caught in such a strange position. He placed his hand on mine and slowly got closer to my were a fraction of an inch apart when the door flew open and Frank walked in with a goofy smile on his face. "I knew you guys were in here doin' somethin!" he said,laughing. "Get the fuck out Frank!" Gerard said,chucking a pillow at him. Frank ducked it and continued laughing as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Gerard sighed and pulled away from me as he laid back down on his pillow. I was blushing violently as I tried to recover from what just happened. "Where are we?" I asked,coming slightly closer to him. For some reason,it made me feel better. "My house." he said,turning his head to face me,a smile on his face. I smiled back and laid my head on his shoulder. "I don't know how to thank you for saving me Gerard." I said,honestly. "Maybe like this?..." he said, Lifting up my chin and placing his lips softly on mine. I smiled against his lips, as I felt his hand on my cheek. I placed my hand on his arm and pulled away,still smiling. "Yeah,Id say that was a pretty good way to say thank you." I said,giggling. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him where we both fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning to an empty feeling and the smell of bacon wafting through the open bedroom door. I got out of bed and followed the smell to the kitchen,where Gerard was working at the stove,his back to the door. I walked up quietly behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist,laying my head against his back. He jumped slightly and I giggled. "Well good morning." he said,turning around to face me. He pulled my arms around his neck and held onto them as he kissed me softly. He pulled back,grinning. "Yummy.." I said without meaning to. I blushed as he chuckled. "That you are." he said,rubbing his nose against mine. This was so strange. I barely knew him and I felt as if I was in love again.


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard took me home later on, and once I got to the door I asked him inside. As he walked in he noticed the unpacked boxes laying around on the living room floor. "How long have you been in town?" he asked. "A few days.." I said, feeling a bit embarrassed by the fact that I was so lazy. He chuckled and walked over to me,pulling me to him as he rested his chin on the top of my head. I sighed, breathing in the scent of ciggarettes,Axe, and clean clothes. I felt so at peace with him, even though we had known each other just a short time. "You smell good." I said,giggling into his jacket. He laughed and sniffed my hair. "So do you." I laughed even harder and looked up at him to meet his eyes. He was beautiful. And, no, I didn't feel stupid for saying that. There was no other way to put it. It was pure beauty. Nothing more,nothing less.

He slowly brought his lips down to mine,softly pushing against me. His lips were feather soft and warm. He pulled his arms up and held my head in his hands gently,like he was afraid I might break. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, totally lost in him. He moaned against my lips when I pushed my tongue against his,begging for entry. He parted his lips,granting me access,and my tongue brushed against his,making us both moan. He was delicious. I opened my eyes to see if he was looking at me,and relized that I had left the door to my apartment open and there stood Mikey. I nearly jumped away from Gerard in shock,leaving him with a somewhat hurt and mainly confused look on his face. "What?" he asked. I pointed behind him and he turned around quickly. "Mikey..what are you doing here?" Gerard asked,as I came to stand behind him. "I just came to get the last of my things.." he said,his eyes never leaving the two of us.

He went back to what used to be our bedroom and came back with a couple of bags of things. "I guess I'll see you later Gee.." he said,totally ignoring me. He left,shutting the door loudly,leaving us in a state of embarrassment. I looked at Gerard,shaking my head. He just walked over and hugged me.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I took so long! Please Review!

I woke up, my head in Gerard's lap. He was snoring lightly,his head at an odd angle as he was sleeping sitting up.I sighed and sat up. It seemed like all we did when we were together was sleep. He must be really tired, I thought to myself. With the lack of warmth on his lap,Gerard's eyes snapped open and looked at me. "Are you okay?" he asked,groaning as he straightened out his neck,stretching his arms. "Yeah. Im fine. Now. " I said,smiling. He smiled back. "Come here." I obeyed and snuggled into his arms.

After Mikey had left, I had told Gerard all about what had happened. It eventually led to me in tears,then passing out from crying. Just then I had the strange thought that Mikey had never held me like this. He had never cared much for snuggling. He was more of a straight sex kinda guy. It seemed Gerard was always up for snuggling. What was even better was that he didn't get boner's when I laid my head on his lap. I chuckled at the last thought. "What?" he said,chuckling. "Nothing." I said, choking back my laughter. He shook his head and went back to stroking my hair and holding me close. He was staring off into space,a faraway look in his eyes. "Whatcha thinking about?" I asked,pressing my forhead against his neck. "You." he said simply,pulling me closer. "What about me?" I asked, ever the curious one. "Just how adorable you are. And how we're so close and we've only known each other for like, a day. And that I think Im in love with you." I sat up and looked into his eyes. "You love me?" I asked, kind of disbelieving. "Yeah. Yeah I do Luna. I love you." he said,hugging me. I smiled into his neck. "I love you too,Gee." He pulled back, a serious look in his eyes. "Im so sorry for what Mikey did, Luna. But I can promise you, that I will make you forget about all the terrible things he did to you. I love you." I felt the tears brimming and spill down my cheeks. I sighed and pulled him to me, enjoying this great moment. Just me and Gerard.

Sorry It was so short! I'll write more I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Gerard's POV

I had finally left Luna's,not that I wanted to. I could've sat there with her for hours. Thirty minutes after I had said goodbye and pulled away, I pulled into the driveway of the house that the band shared. I opened the front door to an anxiously awaiting Frank. "So? Did you score?" he demanded,his eyes huge. I grimaced. "Is that all you think about Frank?" I asked,hanging my jacket up on the rack. Frank jumped off the couch. "Yes!" I shook my head as I continued on to the kitchen. I heard him following close behind me and I sighed. "No,Frank, I didn't have sex with Luna tonight. She was actually crying most of the time and I just comforted her." I said,pulling a coffee mug out of the cabinet.

"Why was she crying?" he asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Because of my stupid ass brother and the mess he made." "Whoah...Mikey?" He looked shocked,but then again so was I when I found out. Nobody ever thought that Mikey would do something like this. "Yes, Mikey. He and Luna were together and he cheated on her with another woman. In her bed." I said,pouring my coffee and sitting down. "...Holy shit.." "Yeah that's kinda what I thought too."

Silence drifted in as we sat,me drinking my coffee,Frank just staring at the table.I finally got up and walked to my bedroom,throwing myself down on my bed with a sigh. How could Mikey do this? To Luna? She was so sweet and down to earth! She never deserved anything like that. Outraged, I got up and stormed to Mikey's room. To my not suprise,he was laying with some with chick. "Mikey, we need to talk." He groaned. "About what?" " I think you know what,Mikes." His eyes got wider and he sat up and crawled out of bed and away from the girl who looked stoned out of her mind. I closed the door behind us. "Why did you do it Mikey? How could you do it?" He sighed. "I just couldn't take being held down anymore,Gee. I did care about her,though I hardly ever showed it.." I chuckled,disbelieving. "So you cared so much about her that you just went off and fucked some chick?" He was quiet for a while. "...It was Alecia,Gerard." I was slightly shocked. "...So you told us about Alecia..the chick you cheated on your actual girlfriend with..but you didn't tell us about Luna? What, were you ashamed of her or something?" I was practically screaming now. And it only made me more furious that Mikey was so calm. "I was never ashamed of her Gerard. I just didn't want people to know that I wasn't available." I could not believe what I was hearing. What the hell? This was not the Mikey I knew. "God,Mikey...You have fucked up royally. Not only did you cheat,but you let go of a wonderful girl. I just hope I can make her forget about you." I said,walking away.

I ran down the stairs and to the front door. "Where are you going?" Frank called from the kitchen. "Luna's." I yelled before slamming the front door and racing to my car. I sped down the streets of Bellville and came to her apartment building. I charged up the stairs and finally found her door. I knocked louder and louder. "Luna!" The door swung open. "God,what Ger-. I cut her off,kissing her deeply,my hands knotting in her hair. She moaned and pulled me inside,as I kicked the door closed behind me.


End file.
